The Center for Social and Demographic Analysis (CSDA) at SUNY-Albany is applying for a new NICHD Population Research Center. CSDA is a research and training facility within the College of Arts and Sciences. Since its creation in 1981, CSDA has received the strong support of the University at Albany to accomplish its primary objective of assisting researchers in their quest for external funding, and in the execution of their research projects. Because of past recruitment and retention efforts. the University now has a strong and interdisciplinary core of researchers working within areas included under the mission of NICHD. Over the last several years these researchers have been very successful at maintaining a consistent and strong record of external funding, and at placing their scholarship in the best outlets. The work of CSDA-affiliated investigators is multidimensional, falling within four primary areas of concentration: Population Composition and Redistribution; Family and Household Dynamics; Health, Morbidity, Status of Children and Adolescents. In addition, much of the research within these four areas is unified by cross-cutting interests in race, ethnicity, and/or gender. NICHD support for CSDA would be used to build on the existing structure of CSDA to create three core research units: Administrative, Computing/Statistical, Information/Data Services. The primary purpose of these cores is to support investigators during the "preparation" and "execution" phases of their funded research. The anticipated benefits of this support are: (1) a further increase in the funding base within CSDA, (2) improvement in the quality of research produced from CSDA-affiliated projects, (3) increased efficiency, and reduced redundancy, of support staff across projects, and (4) a strengthened sense of community and cohesiveness among CSDA- affiliated scholars. Twenty current and eleven pending projects are recommended for core support during the first year of the award period. Of these 5 are from NICHD, 9 are from other PHS agencies, 10 are from NSF, and 7 are from other federal or private sources.